Dolorem Alii
by WinchesterKarma67
Summary: The Winchesters decide to repay their debt to Rowena when the BMOL decide that witches are next on their agenda. Unfortunately that means taking away the only thing left that's important to her... Will they survive her fury?


**AN: I'm totally BS-ing the Latin using google translate. You get the idea though.**

 **Dolorem Alii**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Et alligabis haec verba,_

 _maledicendum inimicis meis._

 _Ligabis ad invicem._

 _Ut sentit, dolorem alii._

Rowena paced around in her suite, filled with rage. Those Men of Letters chose witches to be next on their hit list for total eradication. Hypocrisy! It's not as if they didn't use spells themselves! It was because of a spell that she was even in this mess. Never trust a Winchester.

Sam and Dean had lured her in with the promise of a rare and magical artifact. They claimed that they'd found it in the bunker and needed more information on it. Whatever it was, Rowena had hoped for the chance to steal it for herself. Instead, she was greeted at the door with chains and locked in the dungeon, story of her life.

Sam approached her and she spat in his face. "Listen to me Rowena, we're doing you a favor. The British Men of Letters are going after witches next."

Dean circled behind her chair. "And considering… everything, you're pretty high up on their list."

"Well then I suppose it's a lucky thing I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I've survived countless witch hunts. They're nothing but sad little bullies on the playground." Rowena sneered as she tried to find a way out of her chains.

"Not this time Rowena. They're organized and they have more supernatural ammo than you can dream of." Sam opened a book and began searching for a page.

Rowena's gaze began to dart around the room nervously. "What's that?"

"Nothing that you're gonna like." Dean sighed and cast her a sideways look.

Sam stopped once he found what he was looking for. "We found a spell—"

"What spell?"

"A spell to make you human. It'll strip you of all your powers." Sam swallowed and started to mix ingredients.

"WHAT! You high-handed idiots!" She was beyond words at this point as anger coursed through her.

"It's for your own good Rowena. We got the heads up early and we owe you a favor. They won't touch you if you're human." Dean was trying his best to be reassuring.

"Oh, just like they didn't touch Sam over there?" Both of them froze for a moment. "This is not a bloody favor." She put as much venom behind her words as she could.

The Winchesters looked down to continue the spell work and she could tell they weren't listening to her anymore. Sam began reading the incantation and fear flooded through Rowena. "No… don't do this!" He didn't bat an eye or stop during all of her pleas. She could feel the essence of her power draining out of her slowly. There was no pain, but she screamed at the feeling of loss that enveloped her. After an eternity, she felt Dean unfasten her chains. She couldn't bring herself to move.

"It's done." Dean's voice brought her out of her thoughts and her eyes shot daggers at them. "You're free to go now."

Rowena struck Dean first and then Sam. She looked vaguely pleased as she drew blood from both of them.

"Feel better?" Sam looked at her after a moment.

"I will find a way to pay you back if it's the last thing I do." Rowena practically snarled as she brushed past them to leave the bunker.

Rowena's magic had mostly gone and the rest was slowly leaking out of her. She had to act fast and think if she wanted revenge on her own. Her hands were still bloody and as she gazed at them it occurred to her… she still hopefully had enough magic left for one last blood curse. Rowena quickly began mixing ingredients and crafting a simple incantation. "Et alligabis haec verba, maledicendum inimicis meis. Ligabis ad invicem. Ut sentit, dolorem alii." She collapsed as the remnants of her powers left her. Rowena could tell the curse had worked though and smiled to herself. They would beg her to lift the curse once she found a way to get her powers back.

A wind swept through the bunker and Dean lifted his head in curiosity. "Sam? Did you open the door or something?" The bunker was never draughty.

"No." Sam's shout came from the opposite direction. The hair on Dean's neck stood on end as he sensed something bad was about to happen. Dean prayed that he was wrong but was disappointed when he heard Sam cry out.

"Sam!" Dean darted down the labyrinth of hallways and found his brother sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. "Sammy?"

Sam had a nasty black eye and a bloody nose. His right shoulder was obviously out of its socket. "Shit… Sam, look at me." Dean tapped his face for a response and Sam let out an annoyed groan before attempting to swat his hand away. Unfortunately, Sam was right handed and was still out of it enough he didn't realize his shoulder was out until fierce pain stabbed through his consciousness.

"Hey, hey. Hold still." Dean tried to brace his brother before he could hurt himself again. "What happened Sam?" His focus was on Sam, but Dean was watching out for another attack.

"N-not sure…" Sam looked confused. "I was just walking to the kitchen and…"

"And?!"

"And just… this. Out of nowhere." Sam's eyes were full of fear and confusion.

Dean nodded and tried to hide his uncertainty. He had to be strong for Sam right now. "Can you walk?"

"Uh… yeah." Sam managed to get to his feet and Dean held out a hand to steady him.

"Let's get you patched up and then… we'll figure this out." Dean helped Sam make his way into his bedroom.

TBC…


End file.
